<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>darling, i was born to press my head between your shoulder blades by panlesters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448154">darling, i was born to press my head between your shoulder blades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters'>panlesters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, idk im just full of fluff, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to prepare himself a little to turn his head to the right and see a peaceful, sleeping Combeferre. But when he does, he’s met with a bare back, and a side that rises and falls gently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>darling, i was born to press my head between your shoulder blades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so it has honestly been years since i last wrote anything for les mis, but ive missed it so so much and this one lyric just,, gave me such courferre vibes so i guess im back on my bullshit again <br/>enjoy! </p>
<p>title from fair by the amazing devil</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room is lit by morning sunlight working its way through the curtains when Courfeyrac wakes up. There’s a gap between the curtains where they haven’t been pulled closed properly, and the light is shining just past his face. It takes a few moments for him to really convince himself to open his eyes rather than drift back to sleep, but when he does, he finds himself huffing a breath and frowning.</p>
<p>This isn’t his room. This isn’t even his house.</p>
<p>It takes him a second to figure out where he is. Another breath comes from his side and last night comes flooding back to him. He has to prepare himself a little to turn his head to the right and see a peaceful, sleeping Combeferre. But when he does, he’s met with a bare back, and a side that rises and falls gently.</p>
<p>Even his back is beautiful, Courfeyrac thinks. There are freckles covering the expanse of it, and Courfeyrac thinks if he was given the opportunity for more mornings like this he could memorise every one of them. But he thinks it’s too early to say whether or not this will become a regular thing.</p>
<p>He’s had a lot of meaningless hook-ups in his time. He normally enjoys them, and especially enjoys that they’re meaningless. But this one is anything <em>but</em> meaningless. They’ve been dancing around this for months, and Courfeyrac honestly can’t believe that anything really came of it. If he stops and thinks about how lucky he is for too long he might get emotional. He’s been in love with Ferre for as long as he can remember, and it really has been a painful few months of feeling like he was getting signals from Ferre, only to feel like he was backing off again.</p>
<p>Courf has to refocus his attention on Combeferre’s back again, before he gets too distracted. Tentatively, he reaches out a hand to lightly trace his fingers between the freckles there, but stops when Ferre starts to shift and wake up. Instead, Courf gently slides an arm around Ferre’s torso and pulls him a little closer. He rests his head in the middle of Combeferre’s shoulders and just breathes, just for a little while.</p>
<p>It feels right. Almost like he was always meant to be here, lying in this bed, spooning his best friend. Maybe by the end of the day, once they’ve had a chance to talk through what really happened last night, he’ll lose the title of best friend and replace it for something else. He can’t really imagine calling himself Combeferre’s boyfriend. He never let himself believe it could be a possibility. But here they are, lying naked in a sleepy haze in Combeferre’s bed. It’s not out of the question by a long shot.</p>
<p>He’s not even sure if Ferre is awake yet. He’s content to stay like this a little while longer, though, and just enjoy the peace he’s feeling right now.</p>
<p>He feels a hand on his then, moving it gently to intertwine the two pairs of fingers. Combeferre moves Courf’s hand up to his mouth and gently kisses each finger, before giving a final tender kiss to the back of his hand.</p>
<p>“Morning, you,” Ferre rumbles. Courf pushes his forehead back into Ferre’s shoulders and squeezes his eyes shut. He really wasn’t prepared to hear Combeferre’s sexy morning voice, low and grumbly, and now he thinks he might have lost the ability to function.</p>
<p>“Morning,” he croaks. He has to move his face when he feels Combeferre shift again, letting go of Courf’s hand to roll over and look him in the face.</p>
<p>“Did you sleep well?” Courfeyrac has to close his eyes again. Seeing Ferre dishevelled as he is <em>and</em> trying to cope with that voice is a little too much for him.</p>
<p>“Really well,” Courf says, trying to keep his cool. “You?”</p>
<p>He’s glad he opens his eyes to see the way Combeferre’s eyes shine in the morning light.</p>
<p>“Better than I have in years,” he tells Courf sincerely.</p>
<p>Courfeyrac pulls himself together a little and reaches out to slide his palms across Ferre’s chest and up to his shoulders. He really is in awe of this man. He wants to say something, wants to ask what they are now and how they’re going to move forward from this. But he’s immediately distracted by Ferre’s beautifully toned arms and the tattoos that cover them. Of course he’s paid attention to them before, but now he gets to really look at them up close. There’s the galaxy across his forearm, a small moth on his collarbone. He has a lighthouse across one of his ribs, and Courfeyrac smiles the biggest when he sees the cartoon flying saucer, with “I want to believe” written around it in cursive.</p>
<p>He’s pulled back to reality when Combeferre leans forward and presses a kiss to his slightly open mouth.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he says. “You just looked really cute. I, uh. I wasn’t really thinking.”</p>
<p>Courf feels his mouth pull into a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>“Damn, Ferre,” he smiles, running his fingertips up and over the line of planets on his arm. “It’s not like you to not think about things.”</p>
<p>A hand moves to run across Courfeyrac’s jawline and lift his face up so that his eyes meet Combeferre’s.</p>
<p>“You make me forget to think.”</p>
<p>Courfeyrac’s not sure how he’s ever supposed to resist <em>that</em>, but he doesn’t even attempt to. He reaches out his hand until it finds purchase at the nape of Ferre’s neck, and pulls him in gently until their lips meet. And, hey, maybe Courf had really intended on trying to figure out where they’re going from here, but he’s sure it can wait until after a lazy morning make out session.</p>
<p>He’s not sure how many times he imagined this, lying naked under Ferre while the latter explores his neck, but it’s definitely better than Courf could ever have hoped. Ferre’s lips are chapped and his breath is warm and tickly, and every now and then a moan slips from Courf’s mouth without his say so, and a breathy laugh comes from Ferre to match it. He thinks he might’ve died and gone to heaven.</p>
<p>They go another solid ten minutes before Courf’s stomach begins to complain. He’d be disappointed, but Ferre immediately promises him pancakes, and he thinks watching Ferre cook might make up for this, at least a little. They roll out of bed together and Courf doesn’t even hide the way he’s staring at Ferre’s ass as he leans down to pull a new pair of boxers out of his drawer. He throws a pair Courf’s way as well, and they venture out the room.</p>
<p>It’s a mercy that Enjolras spent the night studying at Feuilly’s. Courf’s not sure he could face his other best friend while he’s almost naked and littered with hickeys. He’s also more than happy that he gets to have Combeferre all to himself for a little while longer.</p>
<p>“Can I help?” Courf asks as Ferre pulls out some flour and salt from the cupboard.</p>
<p>“I think I’m okay, actually,” Ferre replies as he opens the fridge to find the eggs and butter. Courf can’t help the pout that appears on his face, but when Ferre closes the fridge with his spoils and turns to see the face Courf is pulling, it makes it all worth it. Ferre’s face is drenched in fondness, and he walks over to plant a kiss at the side of Courf’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Fine, come on,” he smiles, placing the ingredients on the side. “You know where everything is, can you grab me a whisk and a frying pan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it comes to the actual cooking of the pancakes, Courf lets Combeferre take over. He only stays away for a few seconds though, before Combeferre’s exposed back is calling to him once more, and he walks over to slot himself behind Ferre. His arms wind round Ferre’s middle and his head comes back to rest below his neck. He feels the rumble of Ferre’s laugh before he hears it, and he can feel the butterflies rising in his belly.</p>
<p>Courfeyrac moves his head to rest on Combeferre’s shoulder when his neck begins to hurt, and grins as he watches Combeferre flip the pancake. It sizzles as the uncooked side hits metal.</p>
<p>“I guess you’ve got two hot pans now,” Courf says, pressing a kiss to Ferre’s cheek.</p>
<p>The look Ferre gives him is one that looks like it’s trying to be pitiful, but it makes Courf melt.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you now, have I?” Ferre asks as he manoeuvres himself over to a plate, shuffling so Courf can follow without dislodging himself. “I think Enj would have something to say about the image of ownership in a relationship and how toxic it is.”</p>
<p>“A relationship?” Courf asks. Ferre sets the pan back down on the hob and pours some more mixture in.</p>
<p>“A relationship,” Ferre replies. “We could do with, you know, ironing out the details and such but… if that’s what you want?”</p>
<p>Courf gives Combeferre a tug by the arm, not letting up until Ferre gives in and turns to him.</p>
<p>“That’s what I want, more than anything in the world.”</p>
<p>The look Ferre gives him is gentle, and loving, and everything Courf adores about him. Courf pulls him in for a kiss, and they begin to get lost in each other until Ferre begins to smell burning and has to spin around and quickly revive the pancake slowly smouldering in the frying pan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! comments are appreciated, come scream at me @ panlesters on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>